The Very Winchester Ramadhan
by Deanloves
Summary: Sam Winchester menginginkan kemenangan besar di bulan Ramadhan tahun ini. Dan Dean berusaha mewujudkannya, bahkan sang ayah pun berusaha mewujudkannya, setelah beberapa kali mengingkarinya.


**The Very ****Winchester**** 'Ramadhan'**

'Klutak - klutik – klutak - klutik'

Samar-samar Dean Winchester mendengar suara piring dan sendok beradu dari arah luar kamar, ditengah tidur malamnya yang lelap. Insting pemburu Dean langsung terbangun. Diraihnya pisau belati yang tersimpan siaga di bawah bantalnya dengan memasang telinga tajam-tajam. Diliriknya jam di tangannya. Masih pukul 3:30 pagi. Ditengoknya tempat tidur di sampingnya yang seharusnya ada adiknya tidur di sana. Tapi tidak ada. Sam tidak ada di tempat tidurnya.

Dean langsung bangkit dan mengendap-endap tanpa suara keluar dari kamar. Ruang tengah terlihat terang benderang, dan semakin jelas bunyi piring dan sendok beradu. Dean harus tertegun melihat sosok Sam sedang duduk di meja makan menikmati sarapan subuhnya.

"Sammy?" Dean terheran.

Sam mendongak dan tersenyum.

"Ngapain kamu, subuh-subuh makan?" Dean seraya memasukkan belati kesayangannya ke dalam saku celananya.

"Sahur, Dean, hari ini, hari pertama puasa," Sam menyahut dengan ringannya.

Dean sempat tertegun. Sahur? Puasa? Dan teringat, _'Eh, iya, hari ini ramadhan hari pertama.'_

"Kamu mau puasa hari ini?"

Sam hanya mengangguk.

"Nggak takut laper?"

"Kan udah sahur, jadi nggak laper nanti."

Dean terdiam sesaat, dan mengangguk.

"Mau puasa juga, Dean? aku sisain kentang goreng sama telur mata sapi satu lagi, kalau kamu mau puasa juga."

Dean tersenyum jengah. "Oh, gampang, aku nggak perlu sahur kalau mau puasa."

Sam terdiam melihat abangnya. "Sahur itu sunah lho, satu paket sama puasanya sendiri."

Dean hanya tersenyum tipis, semakin jengah.

"Aku tidur lagi, ya...," seraya berbalik kembali ke kamar.

"Puasa nggak, Dean?"

"Insya Allah!" seru Dean kembali ke tempat tidur. Pikirannya kembali pada Sam, adik satu-satunya yang amat disayanginya. Ada perasaan bangga di sana. Umurnya baru 10 tahun, tapi dia sudah menyadari kewajiban untuk berpuasa di bulan Ramadhan. Sementara Dean sendiri, di umur yang sudah 14 tahun, entah baru berapa kali ia puasa di bulan Ramadhan. Shalat aja, jarang-jarang apalagi puasa. Tapi adiknya memang beda. Entah dipaksa oleh siapa, tapi Sam sudah mulai shalat dari umur 7 tahun dan beelajar puasa ramadhan secara penuh. Dengan pekerjaan ayahnya yang seorang pemburu hantu dan sering bersinggungan dengan hal gaib, ayahnya memang sering membekalinya dengan nilai-nilai agama, tidak hanya Sam tapi Dean juga. Hanya saja, yang bisa menempel cuma pada Sam. Dean masih menganggap shalat dan puasa hanyalah ritual biasa, yang akan dimaklumi meski tidak menjalankannya. Toh, dia tidak berbuat jahat pada orang lain, itu sudah jadi pahala buat Dean.

Dan sekarang hati pertama puasa ramadhan, Dean sama sekali tidak ingat, dan tidak terlalu mempedulikannnya, meski ia ingat tadi malam, Sam merengek-rengek minta ditemani ke mushala terdekat buat shalat tarawih. Dengan hidup mereka yang berpindah dari satu kota ke kota lain, dan menginap di rumah kontrakan, membuat mereka tidak selalu kenal dengan daerahnya. Tapi sepertinya untuk kali ini, mereka akan menginap di daerah ini cukup lama, karena ayahnya sudah mendaftarkan mereka ke sekolah setempat untuk satu semester. Dan saat ini ayah mereka sedang memenuhi panggilan kasus dari warga di tempat yang lumayan jauh dari tempat mereka tinggal sekarang. Dean tak tahu berapa lama ayahnya akan pergi, tapi ia sudah sangat terbiasa ditinggalkan berdua dengan Sam hingga berhari-hari demi menyelesaikan sebuah kasus.

Dean menarik nafas dalam-dalam, memikirkan Sam cukup membuatnya kenyang, dan yakin cukup untuk ikut puasa satu hari ini, kalaupun harus batal karena tidak kuat, paling tidak dia sudah niat. Niatpun sudah dapat nilai, itu yang Dean tahu.

SPNSPN

"Dean, kamu puasa?" Sam memastikan abangnya saat mereka pulang sekolah bareng dan terlihat Dean menyeret kakinya buat bisa berjalan. Badannya loyo.

Dean hanya mengangguk lemas. "Iya dong..." Sumpah, demi adiknya, Dean mencoba untuk puasa juga. Tapi tanpa diawali sahur, dan memang belum terbiasa buat sahur, Dean lemasna setengah mati. Badannya seperti tak bertenaga. Perutnya menjerit-jerit minta diisi, tapi Dean berusaha bertahan. Dia tidak mau kalah dengan Sam, terlebih di hari pertama puasa.

"Pantesan lemes, orang nggak sahur."

Dean memasang muka protes, "Nggak, aku nggak lemes... siapa bilang aku lemes?"

Sam tersenyum senang, "Kalu gitu, kita lari yok, aku harus ke perpus bentar, perpusnya udah mu tutup."

"Hah, Sam?"

Terlambat, Sam sudah berlari menuju perpus. Dean hanya menghela nafas, dan langsung berlari menyusul adiknya.

Dean terengah-engah begitu sampai di perpustakaan. Tenaganya seperti terkuras abis, ditambah kerongkongannya terasa seperti tercekik karena kering sekali. Matanya menangkap air mancur kolam di halaman depan perpustakaannya. Terasa air yangg dingin itu menyegarkan kerongkongannya yang _'Ya, Allah, segar banget tuh air, ya ...' _Dean ngences. 'DEAN, PUASA!' Dean langsung tersadar dengan teriakan di kepalanya, dan langsung menyusul Sam ke dalam perpustakaan.

Di dalam perpustakaan terasa dingin dan sejuk. Dan sunyi sekali, meski banyak pengunjung yang berkutat dengan buku-buku mereka. Dean heran, ada yang bisa tenggelam di antara buku-buku itu sampe berjam-jam. Eit, bukannya Sam termasuk dalam orang-orang aneh ini? Sam bisa berjam-jam berkutat dengan buku-bukunya. Kalau dia, lihat buku saja sudah mual. Belum kalau harus buka buka dan sampe baca tuh buku, bisa bersin-bersin plus muntah-muntah. Heran mereka bisa bersaudara.

"Dean, sini!" seruan Sam langsung menyadarkannya dan melihat adiknya sudah duduk di sebuah meja dengan buku-buku di mejanya. Dean menyusul ke sana dan menghempaskan pantatnya di kursi.

"Mau ngerjain apa sih...?"

"Paper buat besok," sahut Sam santai.

Dean hanya ber 'o', dan menempelkan kepalanya di meja, alih-alih memperhatikan adiknya yang sibuk mencari bahan buat papernya.

"Dean..., Dean...bangun..., dah selesai nih."

"Huh?" Dean membuka mata dengan berat. "Ayam goreng sudah dateng?" tanyanya lansung setengah sadar.

"Hih, ayam goreng dari mana? Ini aku dah selesai, pulang yuk."

Dean mengangkat kepalanya dari meja dengan lemas , "emang kita di mana?" melihat sekelilingnya.

"Perpus. Dah yuk, pulang, " ia harus menahan tawa geli dengan abang satunya ini. Tapi siapa yang tidak melihat Dean tertidur dengan mulut sedikit menganga di atas meja. Diminta temenin belajar, malah tidur. Sam sampai hilang konsetrasi dengan wujud Dean di sampingnya. Akhirnya ditutupi muka Dean dengan sapu tangannya.

"Terus ayam gorengnya?" Dean masih setengah sadar.

Sam memutar matanya. "Ntar di rumah, kalu dah buka."

Dean langsung ingat, dia sedang puasa. Saat itu juga ia merasakan kembali 80% tenaga tubuhnya hilang dari badannya.

"Sam, gendong."

Sam mengerutkan alisnya, "Gendong, nggak salah? Aku seret ya," seraya menarik lengan kakaknya yang besar, untuk pulang.

Setengah semangat, Dean menyeret kakinya pulang.

Sampai di rumah, Sam melihat jam sudah mendekati waktu maghrib, ia langsung menyiapkan untuk berbuka. Sam melihat Dean terduduk lemas di sofa tengah hingga kembali melanjutkan tidur lagi di sana, tapi ada perasaan bangga di sana. Abangnya masih belum bocor puasanya. Bukannya sok tua, karena dia pun masih mencoba untuk bisa puasa satu bulan penuh, setelah ramadhan kemarin Sam bocor 10 hari karena sakit flu dan godaan-godaan lainnya. Ia tahu, abangnya masih jarang puasa tapi itu tidak menurunkan sosok Dean sebagai kakak nomer satu di dunia. Dan sebagai rasa bangganya Dean belum bocor di puasa hari pertamanya, Sam dengan ikhlas lillahita'ala menyiapakan makanan buka untuk mereka berdua.

Hingga akhirnya terdengar suara adzan berkumandang.

"ADZAN!" pekik Dean langsung bangkit dari sofanya dan belari menuju meja makan teringat dia belum membuat makanan buka buat adiknya. "Sam maaf..._ " dengan paniknya, tapi belum sempat ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya, dia sudah tertegun dengan meja makan yang sudah tersaji ala kadarnya dengan makanan buka puasa. dua gelas teh manis, dan membuat pancake kesukaan Dean. Tak lupa menggoreng kentang dan nugget beku yang tersimpan di kulkas.

"Selamat buka, Dean," Sam tersenyum manis dan duduk siap di meja makan.

"Kamu, Sam?"

Sam mengangguk dengan tersenyum.

Dean tidak dapat berucap. "Maaf, Sam...?" ada rasa bersalah di sana, dia yang seharusnya menyiapkan semuanya.

Tapi Sam hanya menyerigai ringan, "Nggak pa-pa, anggap aja, hadiah, buat puasamu yang nggak bocor hari ini."

Dean tertegun, tak sadar, ia sudah menyelesaikan hari pertama ramadhan dengan puasa penuh satu hari. Ada perasaan bangga juga, kerena memang awalnya dia tidak ada niat puasa, tapi akhirnya gol juga sehari penuh. Dean tersenyum kulum. "Baru hari pertama, Sam, pasti gol, aku," Dean percaya diri, malu dong, masak kalah sama Sam yang baru 10 tahun.

"Dah buka, Dean, wajib hukumnya langsung batalin puasa begitu mendengar adzan...," ajak Sam

"Iya," Dean menyahut dengan tersenyum dan duduk siap membuka puasanya.

Sam tersenyum, dan mereka baca doa bersama sebelum membuka puasa.

"Dean?"

"Ya...,"

"Temenin aku taraweh lagi, ya,"

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPN 

Tak terasa sudah hari ke 15 di bulan ramadhan ini. Sudah setengah perjalanan menuju hari kemenangan. Kemenangan yang akan diraih Sam sebentar lagi, karena ia belum satu haripun bocor, dan dia juga sudah berusaha untuk menjaga amal dia, menjaga perbuatannya agar tidak tercoreng selama bulan ramadhan.

Sementara Dean, dengan segala godaan kanan dan kiri, dan rapuhnya iman pertahanan diri, dari 15 hari puasa, Dean sudah bocor 8 hari. Ia sendiri lupa apa saja setan-setan apa saja yang dengan suksesnya menghancurkan iman dia. Tapi apa mau dikata. Bocor ya bocor. Tapi tetap dia berusaha menjadi kakak yang baik buat Sam. Menemani Sam sahur dengan niat puasa satu hari full. Meski akhirnya dia sering tidak sampai gol di akhir hari, Dean selalu menyiapkan Sam berbuka puasa. Dan menemani Sam Shalat Tarawih. Terkadang, Dean harus menutupi dengan mengatakan dia masih puasa, yang sebenarnya dia sudah batal sejak tengah hari. Dean malu kalau harus mengakui kekalahannya untuk yang kesekian kali pada Sam, kerena dia tahu Sam belum batal sekalipun. Dan ia ingin sekali memberi hadiah, kalau memang Sam bisa puasa penuh satu bulan tanpa bocor.

"Heh, Sam, puasamu belum batal, kan?"

Sam menggeleng denagn tersenyum, "Mudah-mudahan nggak bocor sampe nanti."

"AMIN!" Dean berucap penuh doa.

Sam hanya tersenyum senang.

"Terus kamu pengen hadiah apa, kalu bisa full puasa?"

Sam tercenung dengan pertanyaan abangnya,"Hadiah?

"Iya, hadiah…" Dean penasaran, anak 10 tahun seperti Sam, pasti ada sesuatu yang diinginkan tersimpan di kepalanya.

"Nggak, aku nggak mau apa-apa. Puasa kan wajib, bukan nyari hadiah. Kalaupun dapet hadiah, juga dari Allah."

JEDAK! Dean seperti ditampar oleh anak umur 10 tahun.

"Ya... maksudnya , hadiah dari Allah itu sudah pasti, Sam, cuma, pasti pengen ada hadiah lain, dari ayah atau aku, gitu.. baju baru kek..." Dean berusaha menutupi gugupnya, dengan pertanyaan bodohnya. Dia lupa, sam bukan anak umur 8 tahun yang menginginkan hadiah atas prestasi puasa penuhnya, dia sudah 10 tahun. Tapi kalau misalkan ada anak umur 10 tahun yang masih meminta hadiah seperti itu, pastinya bukan Sam._ 'Ya ampun, bego sekali, kamu Dean.'_

"Aku nggak mau apa-apa," ucap Sam lirih. Tapi tangannya langsung memainkan kaosnya, seperti ingin mengutarakan sesuatu.

Dean tersenyum menunggu; bagaimanapun juga, Sam tetap anak umur 10 tahun.

"Aku cuma pengen ayah ada di rumah saat lebaran nanti, dan kita bisa Shalat Ied bareng bertiga".

Dean terpaku dengan permintaan Sam. Ia tidak menyangka keberadaan ayahnya saat lebaran nanti sangatlah penting bagi Sam. Ia pun menyadari sudah tiga kali lebaran ayahnya absen saat shalat Ied. Entah kasus apa yang dihadapi ayahnya sampai harus melewatkan lebaran bersama dua putranya. Ia tahu Sam kecewa, tapi Dean sudah melakukan apapun untuk menghibur adiknya, dengan selalu ikut takbir bersama anak-anak yang takbiran keliling kampung, dan malamnya. Dean tertegun dan menarik nafas.

"Jangan khawatir, Sam, ayah pasti di rumah. Aku janji, ayahnya akan shalat ied bareng kita nanti."

"Janji."

Dean mengangguk.

"Jangan berjanji kalu tidak yakin bisa menempatinya."

Dean terkatup, dan mengangguk, "Iya, Insya Allah...".

Sam pun hanya tersenyum tipis.

Dean benar-benar berdoa agar dia bisa menepati janjinya pada Sam. Iapun sudah mengatakannya pada ayahnya, dan ayahnya pun sudha berusaha untuk dapat menepatinya, dan sepertinya akan terkabulkan dengan dia tidak ada panggilan kasus hingga hari ke dua puluh sepulang dirinya dari kasus terakhir kemarin 10 hari yang lalu. John cukup bangga mendengar laporan Dean tentang Sam yang belum bocor puasanya, dan karena itu ia akan mengabulkan permohonan putra bungsunya yang amat disayanginya. Iapun merasa berdosa dan bersalah telah melewat tiga kali lebaran bersama dua putranya, dan ia ingin dapat menebusnya lebaran kali ini.

Tapi harapan tinggal harapan. Tepat 5 hari menjelang hari kemenangan, secara tiba-tiba John mendapat panggilan kasus di kampung lain. Sam sudah pasrah dengan lebaran yang sama seperti tahu lalu, tanpa ayahnya. Tapi ternyata itu belum seberapa dengan John yang harus membawa Dean ikut serta. Makhluk yang akan dibasmi kali ini, cukup kuat, dan ia pasti membutuhkan Dean untuk membantunya. Dean sudah memcoba untuk meneolak ikut, tapi ayahnya sangat membutuhkannya, dan jika ayahnya mengatakan dia membutuhkannya, berarti itu sebuah perintah yang tidak dapat dibantah.

Terbayang wajah kecewa Sam, yang akan ditinggal sendiri. Tapi lebih kecewa lagi Sam yakin ia tidak hanya akan merayakan lebaran tanpa ayhnya, tapi juga tanpa Dean. Itu yang paling berat. Ia selalu merayakan lebaran bersama Dean, tidak pernah Dean melewatkan satu lebaran pun tanpa Sam. Meski Dean terus meyakinkan Sam bahwa mereka akan pulang secepatnya bahkan sebelum hari terakhir puasa berakhir, mereka akan sudah sampai di rumah. Tapi Sam tidak ingin meyakininya. Dia lebih memilih untuk bersiap tidak bisa merayakan lebaran dengan kedua orang yang amat disayanginya, daripada harus kecewa dua kali lipat kalau ia yakin mereka berdua akan datang, tapi ternyata tidak datang.

"Jangan khawatir, Sam, kita pasti sudah pulang sebelum shalat Ied, bahkan kita sudah ada di rumah sebelum kamu menyadari kepergiannya, kita," Dean tetap meyakinkan saat mereka bersiap untuk pergi. Sebuah peyakinan yang hanya dianggap peyakinan yang bodoh bagi Sam.

Tapi Sam hanya mengangguk, dengan air mata yang menetes. Dia tidak mau ditinggal, dia tidak mau sendiri, dia tidak mau sendirian saat lebaran nanti.

Tapi Dean tak dapat berbuat apa-apa. Ia hanya bisa memeluk erat tubuh kecil adiknya. Sam membalas pelukan Dean dengan lima kali lebih erat, seakan tidak ingin dilepasakan lagi.

Dean sesak merasakannya. Sesak karena tercabik-cabik harus meninggalkan Sam, dan harus mengecewakan adiknya dua kali lipat.

John memeluk erat putranya seakan meminta maaf, tapi sepertinya sudah tidak ada maaf buat ayahnya. Ia merasa ayanya sudah merenggut Dean untuk berlebaran bersamanya. Ia membenci ayahnya.

Sam akhirnya hanya bisa melihat ayah dan abangnya pergi, entah untuk berapa lama, tapi ia yakin, akan lebih dari 5 hari seperti biasanya, yang pastinya tidak ada ada lebaran bersama. Sam hilang harapan.

Dengan hilang harapan itu, Sam merasa tidak bersemangat untuk melanjutkan puasanya yang tinggal 5 hari lagi, 5 hari menuju kemenangan besar. Ia sudah tidak peduli lagi, yang ada hanyalah rasa benci. Benci pada ayahnya, benci pada Dean, benci a ditinggalin, benci buka puasa sendiri, dan yang paling besar, ia benci mengucapkan permohonannya sendiri. Tapi tetap ia berusaha untuk membatalkan puasanya apapun alasanya, terserah mau diterima atau tidak puasanya sama yang di atas. Yang ada

Menjelang dua hari dari Hari Kemenangan, Sam semakin tidak bersamangat dengan hari lebaran. Sudah terbayang dia akan menghabiskan lebarannya sendirian. Dia tidak akan shalat ied. Tidak akan enak shalat ied sendirian, tidak enak shalat ied tanpa Dean.

"Sam?"

Sam mendongak dengan suara lembut yanga memanggil namanya. Sebuah nama tersebut tipis di bibirnya yang sedikit terpaku. "Amanda."

Amanda adalah gadis manis yang sering melirik padanya malu-malu sejak hari pertama ia masuk di sekolah ini. Sam tidak tahu arti Amanda melirik dan tersenyum padanya, tapi yang pasti ia suka kalau Amanda tersenyum padanya.

"Nanti sore mau buka puasa bareng di rumah? Mama bikin semur daging dan kolak plus es sekoteng,"

Sam menelan ludah. Ini sudah yang ketiga kalinya Amanda mencoba mengajak Sam buka puasa bersama di rumahnya, tapi selalu ia tolak dengan halus, karena ia selalu ingin berbuka puasa hanya berdua dengan Dean. Tapi malam ini tidak ada Dean, dia nggak mau buka puasa sendirian, dia benci buka sendirian.

Akhirnya Sam mengangguk dengan tersenyum menerima undangan teman baru nya ini

SPN

Sam berdiri ragu saat ia akan pergi kerumah Amanda. Ia bingung haruskah ia meninggalkan pesan untuk Dean di atas meja, berjaga-jaga siapa tahu mereka pulang cepat, agar Dean tidak khawatir bila tidak menemukan Sam di rumah. Ia tahu Dean bisa kena serangan jantung kalau tidak menemukan Sam saat pulang nanti. Tapi mungkinkah mereka pulang malam ini. Sam tidak yakin. Tapi ia pun tidak ingin membuat Dean cemas kalau memang ia tiba-tiba pulang nanti dan menemukan rumah dalam keadaan kosong.

Sam menimbang-nimbang, dan akhirnya melangkah keluar rumah tanpa meninggalkan pesan apapun di atas meja.

SPN

"Yah, pokoknya aku pulang sekarang. Toh kerjaannya udah beres, kan?" Dean bersikukuh. Dia senang sekali mereka dapat menyelesaikan pekerjaan mereka lebih cepat dari yang diperkirakan. Berarti dia bisa memenuhi janji Sam. Tapi betapa kagetnya Dean, begitu mendengarnya, urusan Ayahnya belum selesai semua, dan mereka belum bisa pulang cepat.

"Iya, tapi ayah masih ada urusan bentar."

"Itu urusan ayah, yang penting aku pulang dulu. Masalahnya aku sudah janji sama Sam, Yah...aku nggak mau mengkhianati janjiku. Aku bukan..." tapi langsung berhenti seakan tidak tega melanjutkannya.

John terdiam, menangkap kelimat selanjutnya yang belum terucap. "Ya, kau bukan ayah, Dean," dengan sesal.

Dean terdiam. "Maaf, Yah..."

John mengangguk dan tersenyum. Ia menghela nafas, "Oke, Ayah antar kamu pulang, tapi ayah pergi lagi. Ayah usahin besok malam sudah pulang."

"Tapi besok malam takbiran, Yah."

"Makanya, Ayah usahain besok malam udah di rumah. Ayah juga nggak mau melanggar janji ayah. Sudah sering ayah mengecewakan adikmu."

Dean terdiam.

"Kali ini, Ayah tidak ingin mengingkarinya," tekad John pasti. "Ayah janji, Dean."

Dean mengangguk dengan tersenyum bangga.

"Yuk, Ayah antar kamu pulang."

Dean semakin tersenyum dan menghela nafas panjang dan lega.

Perjalanan satu setengah jam, serasa satu hari rasanya. Dean sudah tidak sabar untuk sampai di rumah dan melihat wajah binar Sam menyambut dirinya pulang.

Hari mulai gelap saat mereka tiba di rumah, sudah waktunya berbuka. Dean memikirkan, Sam buka dengan apa, ya, hari ini? Apa simpanan makanan yang ditinggalkan mereka, cukup untuk Sam makan? Mudah-mudahan.

Dan begitu si cantik impala melewati depan rumah kontrakan mereka, Dean langsung membuka pintu dan melompat keluar, bahkan mobilpun belum berhenti benar.

"DEAN!" seru John kaget dengan aksi anaknya. Ia tahu Dean sudah sangat tidak sabar untuk dapat segera bertemu adiknya.

"Aku nggak papa, Yah!" seru Dean riang,menjawab kekhawatiran ayahnya. Memang dia sempat akan jatuh, tapi dengan sigap, kakinya yang mulai kuat bisa menyimbangi tubuhnya, dan menahan dia tidak jatuh.

"Udah, Yah, lanjut pergi sana!"

John memastikan benar anaknya tidak apa-apa,dan mengangguk.

"MAKASIH YAH!" seru Dean dengan tersenyum lebar melihat mobil ayahnya kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya.

Dean tak dapat menahan senyum tak sabarnya melihat lampu menyala dari dalam rumah. Berarti Sammy ada di rumah. _'Sammy, aku pulang,'_ desisnya lega. Dan dengan penuh semangat ia berlari ke arah rumah, dan membuka kenop pintu, ia tertegun, pintu rumah dalam keadaan terkunci.

"Sam?" panggil Dean seraya melongok ke arah dalam rumah melalui kaca jendela.

Tapi tidak ada jawaban.

"Sammy! Ini aku, aku pulang, SAM!" dengan menggedor pintu rumah.

Tapi tetap tidak ada jawaban.

Akhirnya diputuskan untuk memakai kunci serep yang dia punya.

Dan keheningan langsung menyergap begitu pintu terbuka. SEPI.

"SAMMY?" dean berlari ke kamar tidurnya, dan mendapati kamarnya kosong dengan dua tempat tidur yang super rapi.

Dean lari keluar dan mengamati sekeliling ruang tengah. RAPI. Dean tertegun,Sam belum pulang?

Jantungnya langsung berpacu kencang. Diliriknya jam tangannya sudah jam 18:30, seharusnya sam sudah pulang dan ada di rumah. Tapi dia belum pulang. Kemana, Sam? Diperiksanya sekelilingnya untuk mencari mungkin sam meninggalkan pesan untuknya. Tapi tidak ada. Sam tidak meninggalkan pesan. _'Sammy!'_ langsung pucat. Dadanya mulai sesak. Dan hampir berlanjut pada serangan asma kalau tidak tiba-tiba ingat ada pesan telepon Sam meninggalkan pesan di sana. Langsung ia mencoba memutar pesan suara dari telepon rumahnya.

Tut...

Dean menunggu dengan tidak sabar, _'Ayolah, Sam, tinggalkan pesan untukku,'_

Tuuutt..., "Ng... ini aku,"

Dean tercekat penuh harapan dan lega dengan suara kecil adiknya akhirnya terdengar di mesin telepon. _'Sammy.'_

"Aku nggak tau, apa kalian sudah pulang atau belum, tapi buat jaga-jaga aku meninggalkan pesan ini. Aku sedang berada di rumah keluarga Howards, Amanda mengundangku untuk buka puasa bareng. Kalau kemalaman, mungkin aku menginap di sini. Ny. Howards sudah menawariku untuk menginap, dan aku pikir apa salahnya, toh aku bakalan buka puasa sendirian. Aku nggak suka suka sendirian.."

Dean terkatup dengan pesan suara Sammy. Suaranya begitu kecil dan memelas. Perasaan bersalah kembali menyergap.

"Jangan khawatir aku baik-baik saja selama kalian," lanjutan suara Sam. "Tapi kalau kalian sudah pulang, jemput aku langsung ke sini, alamatnya Jl. Taman Hijau 21. Jangan khawatir aku sudah membawa pakaian ganti, jadi mungkin aku akan langsung ke sekolah besok. ..." kembali terdiam. "Ng... oke, sampai nanti. Bye ." suara Sam berhenti setelah nada tut yang panjang.

Dean menarik nafas dalam dalam, "Tunggu aku Sam, aku jemput kamu sekarang, Sam," tanpa pikir dua kali ia langsung lari keluar menuju alamat rumah keluar Howards.

Tak butuh waktu lama dan sulit mencari alamat yang dimaksud Sam. Dan Dean sudah siap untuk mengetuk pintu dengan kalimat, _'Assalamualikum, saya Dean, kakak Sam, mau menjemput Sam pulang.'_ Tapi segera diurungkan niatnya, saat dari jendela ia melihat gambaran kelurga sempurna di dalam sana, dan Sammy ada di antara mereka.

Dean memelihat Sam tersenyum renyah di meja makan menikmati makan besar setelah berbuka puasa. Seorang gadis manis duduk di sebelahnya, yang ia yakini bernama Amanda. Ny Howards terlihat senang dengan kehadiran Sam, karena ia berkali-kali mengusap kepala Sam penuh sayang saat melayaninya makan. Juga Tn. Howards yang terlihat santai dan senang. Tapi yang membuat Dean lebih tertegun adalah apa yang mereka lakukan setelah makan malam. Mereka melakukan shalat tarawih berjamaah dengan Tn Howards sebagai imam. Sam dengan senang hati berdiri di samping kanan imam sebagai makmum, dan Ny Howards bersama Amanda dan adiknya perempuannya yang Dean yakini masih berumur delapan tahun, menjadi makmum di belakangnya. Hati Dean terenyuh dengan pemandangan yang ia lihat jelas dari jendela ini. Dean tahu, keluarga seperti ini yang didambakan Sam. Keluarga yang lengkap dengan ayah dan ibu, serta adik. Keluarga yang memiliki rumah tinggal tetap tanpa harus berpindah-pindah tidak pasti. Keluarga yang memiliki ayah yang selalu ada di rumah, dan bukannya pergi meninggalkan dua anaknya untuk mengerjakan pekerjaan yang aneh, dan keluarga yang memiliki ayah yang siap menjadi imam saat mereka shalat berjamaah. Ini keluarga impian Sam. Air mata Dean mengalir perlahan, menyadari Sam tidak cukup beruntung untuk memiliki keluarga semacam ini. Sejak ibu mereka meninggal karena suatu hal yang gaib, ayah mereka menjadi terobsesi untuk mencari pembunuh ibu mereka, dan membuat mereka harus hidup dari satu kota ke kota lain, meninggalkan kehidupan keluarga yang normal. Memang tidak masuk akal, tapi begitulah kenyataan yang mereka terima. Dan Dean selalu berusaha untuk membuat keluarga aneh mereka senormal mungkin untuk Sam. HANYA UNTUK SAM. Dan kalau keluarga yang di dalam itu adalah keluarga idaman Sam, bolehlah Sam menikmatinya meski hanya satu hari. Mungkin tidak ada salahnya jika Dean mengizinkan Sam untuk menginap bersama keluarga normal itu satu malam. Hanya untuk dapat melihat Sam tersenyum. Dan senyum Sam tersimpul saat shalat tarawih itu selesai dan Sam dengan santun mencium tangan Tn Howards.

Dean menarik nafas dalam-dalam dengan tersenyum seraya menyeka air matanya.

"Sampai ketemu besok di sekolah, Sam," dan meninggalkan pekarangan rumah itu dengan pemandangan bagus di dalam.

Keesokan harinya, Dean segera berangkat lebih pagi ke sekolah. Dia sudah tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan Sam, dan melihat wajah cerianya saat melihat dirinya. Dean sudah menunggu di depan gerbang sekolah. Ia yakin, Sam akan datang bersama gadis cilik bernama Amanda itu. Tadi malam juga ayahnya meneleponnya, untuk memastikan kedua anaknya dalam keadaan baik-baik Dean mengatakan semua baik-baik saja, Sam sehat, karena tak perlu Dean menceritakan Sam menginap di rumah orang lain, meski hanya satu malam, atau Sam akan mendapatkan masalah besar. Tidak, ia tidak akan memberikan Sam masalah dengan ayahnya.

Hingga akhrinya ia melihat tubuh kecil yang membawa tas besar hampir mengalahkan tubuhnya di pundaknya berjalan menuju gerbang. Ia datang bersama gadis kecil bernama Amanda Howards. Dean harus tersnyum kulum, penyakit magnit menggaet cewek yg menjadi kutukan keluarga Winchester secara turun temurun, sudah muncul dalam darah Sam. _'Itu baru seorang Winchester!' _tak dapat menyembunyikan rasa bangganya.

"Pagi cebol," Dean langsung menyapanya begitu Sam melewatinya.

Sam mendongak dan terpaku dengan sosok tinggi di hadapannya. Matanya langsung berbinar dan mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Dean!" dan tanpa malu Sam langsung memeluk erat tubuh kakaknya. "Kamu sudah pulang."

Dean merasakan pelukan Samuel yang hampir membuat Dean sesak nafas, "Ya, cebol, sudah aku pulang. Seperti janjiku, kan."

Sam mengangguk semakin memeluknya erat. Lama sekali Sam memeluk Dean dan sangat erat.

"Sammy, nggak bisa nafas," Dean yakin dia bisa kehabisan nafas kalau Sam tidak segera melepaskan pelukannya. Heran juga ini anak cebol punya kekuatan dari mana bisa meluk badan sebesar Dean sampai kehabisan nafas.

Sam langsung melepaskan pelukannya dan memandang takjub kakaknya. Pandangannya sepeti yang sudah tida bertemu bertahun-tahun, padahal baru juga empat hari.

"Kapan pulang?"

"Baru aja, langsung ke sini."

Sam memberikan mata tidak percaya pada Dean.

"Beneran, aku baru sampe. Kalau tidak percaya, tanya ayah, nanti."

"Ayah sudah pulang?" dengan takjub

"Ya sudah,dong, masak aku dibiarin pulang sendiri, gimana kamu."

Sam tersenyum malu. Dean melihatnya dengan penuh kelegaan.

"Eh, Siapa nih?" Dean tersenyum nakal.

"Oh ya, ini, Amanda Howards, aku tad_," tapi langsung dihentikannya. "Dia teman baruku," dan segera menggantikannya.

Dean hanya tersenyum mengangguk. Sam tidak mau cerita menginapnya terbongkar. _Oke,deh Sammy, rahasiamu aman.'_

"Hai,aku Dean, kakaknya Sam, yang paling keren. Kau suka, Sam, ya?" Dean mengenalkan dirinya dengan percaya diri. "AW!" Dean memekik dengan tendangan kaki Sam yang tiba-tiba.

SPN

Tapi tetap, sebahagianya Sam dengan kedatangan Dean yang sesuai janjinya, Sam tak dapat menutupi kekecewaannya saat tahu ayahnya belum pulang, saat mereka pulang ke rumah.

"Kamu bohong, Dean," sam merengut kecewa.

"Ya maaf. Tapi ayah janji kok, dia mau pulang nanti malam," Dean meyakinkan adiknya yang kembali kecewa.

"Tahun kemarin juga dia janji mau di rumah pas lebaran, tapi mana, dia lebih mentingin kerjaannya daripada kita."

"Ya karena dia terpaksa,Sam. Tapi kali ini beda, Sam, aku pastikan ayah pulang malam ini, so kita besok bisa shalat bareng."

Tapi Sam tetap merengutkan wajahnya, "Jangan bikin janji, karena bukan kamu yang akan menepatinya. Kamu nggak bisa mengatur ayah kapan mau pulang. Kamu bukan ayah, Dean."

Dean terkatup takjub. '_Ni anak makin lama-makin pinter aja, ngomongnya. Mau jadi pengacara apa, ya nantinya?'_

"Ya, memang sih, tapi paling tidak aku tidak pesimis, kaku masih percaya sama ayah."

Sam hanya mengankat bahu.

"Ayolah, Sam, masak hari terakhir puasa, harus dinodai dengan rasa benci sama ayah."

"Aku nggak benci, cuma melihat yang sudah-sudah saja."

"Sama saja, Sam."

"Ya, enggak," Sam bersikukuh.

"Oke!" Dean mengalah, dia nggak akan menang kalau main beginian sama Sam.

"Yu ah, bentar lagi buka puasa, ntar kita ikutan takbiran lagi. Oke."

Sam mengangguk lirih. Bagaimanapun Dean lah yang terbaik, yang selalu menepati janjinya.

Buka puasa hari terakhir disambut dengan penuh kemenangan oleh Sam. Dia akhrinya berhasil menuntaskan puasanya satu bulan penuh tanpa bocor satu haripun. Dean bersorak untuk kemenangan adiknya. Adiknya yang satu ini memang istimewa, dan selalu membuatnya bangga.

Setelah selesai shalat isya, sesuai dengan janjinya, Dean menemani Sam untuk ikut takbiran bersama anak-anak lain keliling kampung. Sesaat Dean bisa melihat kekecewaan hati Sam hilang dari wajahnya, karena ia tersenyum dan penuh semangat mengumandangkan takbir, tapi ia tahu hatinya masih gelisah menunggu kepastian ayahnya akan pulang atau tidak.

Dean penuh harap saat mereka pulang dan sampai di rumah, ayahnya sudah menunggu di rumah sesuai janjinya.

Tapi harapan tinggal harapan, sesampainya mereka pulang ke rumah dari takbiran hingga pukul 11 malam, John Winchester belum juga sampai di rumah. Ayahnya belum pulang.

"Dia tidak akan pulang. Dia akan melewatkannya lagi," ucap Sam lirih penuh kekecewaan. "Aku mau tidur duluan, besok harus bangun pagi buat shalat Ied," seraya melangkah gontai ke kamar.

"Sammy...," Dean berusaha menenangkan Sam, tapi ia tahu, Sam sudah tak perlu lagi ditenangkan, dia sudah dikecewakan untu kesekian kalinya.

Sumpah Dean marah besar dengan ayahnya kali ini, kalau sampai benar ayahnya tidak bisa pulang malam ini dan melewatkan lebaran bersama sekali lagi. Ayahnya akan mengecewakan Sam sekali lagi, dan sekali cukup untuk memperdalam kepedihan Sam. Entah Sammy bisa memaafkan ayahnya atau tidak.

Tapi hingga Dean menunggu sampai pukul 2 pagi, tidak ada tanda-tanda ayahnya pulang. Dan sudah dipastikan lagi ayahnya tidak akan pulang. Dean hanya bisa menarik nafas pasrah, _"You are so screwed up now, dad,"_ dan pergi tidur.

SPN

Lamat-lamat Dean mendengar suara pintu dibuka perlahanhanya dua jam setelah Dean sampai di alam mimpi, bersamaan dengan suara adzan subuh. Insting pemburunya langsung bangkit dan meraih pisau di bawah bantalnya. Ia melihat tempat tidur Sam, dan menghela nafas lega melihat sosok kecil adiknya masih terlelap tidur di sana. Ada penyusup masuk ke rumah mereka.

Perlahan Dean bangun dan menjingkat keluar kamar. Bayangan hitam besar terlihat melintas di kegelapan.

Menunggu waktu yang tepat, Dean lansgung menyerang bayangan itu, tapi bayangan itu melawan dan bisa menjatuhkan Dean ke lantai

"Dean, ini aku," setengah berbisik.

"Ayah?" suara ayahnya begitu melegakan telinga Dean.

"Iya"

"Sudah pulang!"

"Seperti janjiku, kan?" John menyeringai penuh kelegaan di tengah kegelapan. "Mana Sam?"

"Masih tidur."

"Bangunkan, shalat subuh. Terus mandi, suruh pakai baju koko ini sama sarung," seraya menyerahkan tas berisi pakaian baru. "Buatmu juga ada di situ. Ayahnya mandi dulu, kita shalat ied sama-sama."

Dean takjub mendengarnya, dan harus tersenyum bahagia plus lega. Bukan karena ia juga mendapatkan baju lebaran baru, yang memang jarang terjadi, tapi karena ayanya sudah menepati janjinya pada Sam. "Terima kasih,Yah."

Tapi John tidak mendengarnya karena terlanjur masuk ke kamar mandi.

Dean langsung berlari ke kamar dan membangunkan Sam.

"Sammy, bangun, Sam, shalat subuh,terus mandi, kita shalat ied hari ini."

Mendengar shalat ied, Sam segera terbangun.

"Dan sam liat ini, baju lebaranmu, ada baju kok sama sarung baru," seraya mengacungkan baju koko Sam dan sarung yang baru di hadapannya dengan tersenyum.

Sam terapaku melihatnya, dan tidak percaya.

"Siapa yang beli?"

Dean semakin tersenyum simpul.

"Ayah?"

Dean mengangguk.

Dean mengira Sam akan tersenyum semangat dan bahagia mendengar kata 'ayah', tapi justru kebalikannya, dia langsung memanyunkan wajahnya.

"Nggak mau pake,"

Dean tertegun.

"Percuma ayah juga nggak ada, ngapain pake baju baru. Ayah nggak pulang kan, makanya dia ngirim baju baju buat minta maaf."

Dean terakatup dengan ucapan Sam. "Sammy_"

Belum sempat Dean melanjutkan kalimatnya, sudah terdengar suara tegas dari luar.

"Ayo cepet bangun, shalat shubuh, terus mandi, nanti kita telat buat shalat iednya."

Sumpah Dean bisa melihat wajah Sam yang terpaku kaget dan langsung berubah menjadi berbinar.

Secepat kilat, Sam berlari keluar dan langsung menemukan ayahnya berbalut handuk di pinggangnya baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi.

Sam terpana melihat sosok ayanya dan langsung menghambur ke pelukan ayahnya.

"Ayah pulang!" ucapnya lirih tapi pasti dengan berusaha memeluk utuh tubuh ayahnya yang besar.

John tersenyum lega,"Ayah menepati janji ayah kan?"

Sam mengangguk di pelukan ayahnya,semakin mempererat pelukannya.

John langsung menggendong tubuh kecil Sam dan memeluknya erat. "Maafkan ayah, nak, ayah terlalu sering mengecawakanmu."

Tapi sam menggeleng, "Kita shalat bareng hari ini, sudah membayar hutang ayah."

John hanya terkekeh kecil. "Oke, Terima kasih."

"Terima kasih, ng... maafin Sammy, Yah," ucapnya tulus.

"Maafkan ayah juga,"

Sammy mengangguk.

John tersenyum lega. "Nah sekarang mandi trus shalat subuh."

Dean melihat mereka dengan tersenyum. Sekali lagi air matanya mengalir pelan penuh kebahagiaan.

Tak ada yang lebih membahagiakan untuk Sam selain dapat melaksanakan shalat Ied bersama seluruh keluarganya. Ia merasa ramadhan tahun ini adalah yang terbaik, dengan merasakan penuh kemenangan. Bukan baju baru kokonya, tapi kehadiran ayahnya saat lebaran dan bisa melaksanakan shalat ied bersama, menjadikan Ramadhan kali ini begitu sempurna, meski tidak ada ketupat dan opor ayam. Sam tidak minta lebih lagi. Ini sudah cukup.

Dan kesempurnaan itu diakhiri dengan kunjungan keluarga Howards yang datang membawakan ketupat opor ayam, rendang, dan sambel goreng hati untuk ketiga Winchester yang sudah berencana untuk sarapan di restauran cepat saji.

Dean langsung menangkap merah pipi Sam dengan kedatangan mereka, tapi ia tahu Sam merasa bahagia dan cukup merasakan sebuah keluarga yang normal.

"Aku tahu, keluarga kita tidak senormal keluarga Howards, Sam, tapi aku berusaha untuk membuatnya normal buat kamu," bisik Dean lirih, "Kita bisa seperti keluarga Howards, Sam, sama seperti saat satu malam kamu bersama keluarga itu kemarin."

Sam tercekat dengan ucapan Dean, ia menoleh ke arah Dean, tapi Dean hanya tersenyum simpul tanpa kemarahan, membuat Sam harus tersenyum lega. _'Terima kasih, Dean.'_

Taqabalallahu mina waminkum wasiamana wasiamakum ...

END


End file.
